


Don't Make Me Do This

by GrotesqueEnchantment



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU-ish?, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Force Bond, I Don't Even Know, It's like an AU but isn't, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrotesqueEnchantment/pseuds/GrotesqueEnchantment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Solo has seen hell, the bloodshed of war and the cries of the desperate but there was always one thing that shook him to his core. Only one thing that, when uttered, would leave him shaking in his boots.</p><p>“We have to go grocery shopping today.”</p><p>****<br/>Or Ben really hates Grocery shopping but loves Rey and does his part to help out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Make Me Do This

Ben Solo has seen hell, the bloodshed of war and the cries of the desperate but there was always one thing that shook him to his core. Only one thing that, when uttered, would leave him shaking in his boots.

“We have to go grocery shopping today.”

Ben groaned, shoulders slumping slightly as Rey grabbed her purse and tugged him along. Normally she would go by herself but he was home today and Rey needed the extra help. Being six months pregnant always had Rey looking for the little extra help and reaching for things on the top shelf of the grocery store began to become a problem.

“I hate doing this you know?” Ben sighs as he walks out the door and towards the car while Rey locks up the front door. The car door slams behind Ben as she turns around. She sighs to herself when she sees Ben, sitting in the car with his arms across his chest looking downright miserable. She climbs down the short steps until she’s on the sidewalk in front of their home and gets into the passenger’s seat. She drags the seatbelt across her swollen belly and chest and clicks it into place with little difficulty.

”I know how much doing this bothers you, but you need to learn patience just like everyone else.” She smirks when she says it and feels the indignant look he flashes her way. He stays quiet for a moment and she can practically see the smoke coming from his head as he tries to come up with a clever comeback. Instead, he mumbles to himself about having enough patience.

“I’m married to you aren’t I? _”_ Spoken so quietly that she hums to him to speak up. “Ah, nothing nothing, don’t worry about it.” She chuckles to herself, knowing full well that he wouldn’t do anything to upset her at this moment. He’s been trying to do everything in his power to not upset her since he found out she was pregnant. Leia must have instilled the fear of god into him about pregnant people. That or he was just incredibly worried about having a child together in general and wished not to stir her temper in case she decided to use her right mind and leave him.

Not that she ever would but if he didn’t get it together and help her with grocery shopping more than she might.

They pull into the parking lot moments later, only living a short drive away. They undo their seatbelts and make their way towards to doors. Ben glances down at his clock and the dread is renewed once again.

 _1 p.m_ it reads and he feels himself groan before he hears it. Annoyance and amusement radiate off his lover and he narrows his eyes at her. _She knew what time it was_ , he thinks as she goes over towards to grab a shopping cart, _and still she roped me into this._

It was no dark secret, the time after church hours on Sundays were the worse to go grocery shopping. Mothers had their kids in their Sunday best, not caring about their protests of hunger and their screaming. The elderly strolled around the store, not caring that they would take up entire aisle ways with their carts or had a line of people behind them due to how slow they walked. The employees had boxes after boxes out as the replenished their stocks, blocking the way to get some of the essentials they needed.

Oh, Ben hated Sunday grocery shopping and yet here he was. However, there was always one thing he never got tired of when he went with Rey.

It was the way she managed to zip in and out of aisles, around all the people and always managed to get the things on the list. Even pregnant she still managed to be a thing of beauty, a whirlpool and she sped around the store. He could hardly keep up with her half the time and could never grasp why she thought that she needed him. It was only when a box of cereal that they both enjoyed was on the top shelf that he realized entirely why.

She reached and reached, rising onto her tiptoes but her fingers could only lightly graze the box. She tried once more, doing everything in her power to knock it down before admitting defeat and looking down the aisle for Ben. He came around her and grabbed the box effortlessly before dropping it unceremoniously into the cart. Before returning to his mindless shopping, he bent down to give her a quick peck on the lips.

He would always love the way she looked after. A slight blush on her cheeks, a smile pulling at her lips as she brought her eyes down to the floor. He loved to distract her and in this moment, she forgot about the mission at hand. It was when a tiny child reached behind her and pushed her into her cart that she remembered that she still had to get other food items. The mother of the child rushed forwards and grabbed him, not saying anything to Rey or Ben. Ben rolled his eyes and the whispers began in his head.

“ _My child won’t be like that”_ spoke within his head but he can almost feel Rey’s breath on his ear as she gave him one last look before taking off down the aisle. He walked the opposite way, rounding the corner and purposefully walked another aisle down before chuckling to himself and answering.

 _“Maybe yours won’t, but mine does have the blood of Han Solo in him.”_ He whispered back, trying to show as much amusement within the bond as possible. If the bond was useful for anything now-a-days it was for communicating secretly to one another and messing around with the people around them. He could hear her groan from the aisle over and continued.

“ _Besides, in another life you were a scavenger.”_ He picked up some coffee, feigning interest so that others wouldn’t question why he was secretly looking at the fruit snacks. A hand came into his view, plucking the fruit snacks from out in front of him. He turned to face the thief, wanting to know if it was another child or not.

Her lips pressed into his quickly and now it was his turn to feel the slight burn on his cheeks. He couldn’t tell if it was due to the surprise affection or because he was caught yearning for the fruit snacks. A smile graced her lips, a small laugh ringing out like angel’s bells.

“True, I was a scavenger once.” She begins, pushing the cart into his legs to indicate that she wanted him to move. He side stepped the cart and followed her, dragging behind ever so slightly so he wouldn’t take up the whole aisle.

“But, thanks to you and many others,” she stops abruptly causing Ben to run into her. She turns around reaching for his hand before placing it on her belly. He can feel the warmth and basks in it for a moment, spreading it to her through the bond. She sighs contently before finishing.

“Ours won’t have to be.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was grocery shopping today and thought about these two going through the hell together. I don't know why but I figured I'd share it. Enjoy (and tell me all about the grocery shopping hell)
> 
> Also, I have no idea when this takes place. An AU sort of thing but force bonds are still a thing? The force is still a thing? Is it a modern AU? I have no idea
> 
> [Come chat with me on tumblr!](http://helpilikereylo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
